Cold
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Zuko doesn't like the cold and Katara knows how to warm him up. Zutara


**A/N**: Coming up with names is hard! Therefore I didn't do it. I know…I should have. But my favorite name website doesn't have Inuit names! And Anglo-Saxon or Elvish (Sindarin mostly…I'm such a nerd) ones aren't going to cut it so therefore my knowledge of names is out. Sorry about that. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

There were many things Katara had learned about Zuko since they got married. He liked sleeping on his left side, he never ate breakfast unless pestered to do so (he thought it was too early for food), and, on occasion, he actually liked making his own tea. She also learned he hated the cold. Well, hated was a strong word. He terribly disliked the cold. Which made visiting the South Pole unpleasant for him. Katara, however, was ecstatic.

She did notice when he left the party being held in their honor though. He stayed for the shortest but politest amount of time necessary to not offend anyone. He had talked to everyone he needed to, even made small talk with her father and Gran Gran. He excused himself claiming he needed sleep because he had "been up early that morning to help direct the ship in". She knew he was just wanted to get under the pile of furs they had for a bed in their room. She was fine with his running off. She knew how much he would complain about the cold (and then claim no, he wasn't complaining).

Katara contented herself with spending the remaining time drinking and having, as Suki was calling it, girl talk time with her and some of the younger women of the Tribe.

"Now Katara," one of the older women began, "is it true what they say about firebenders?"

"Hm? What do they say?" Katara had heard things about men of the royal family, but never really anything about firebenders specifically.

"That they are insatiable in bed." Katara almost chocked on her drink. She felt a blush rise in her checks (though that could entirely be the alcohol).

She decided that, since he wasn't here, Zuko didn't need to know that she was discussing their sex life. "I can't say what its like for firebenders in general," she began, the women around her moving in closer, "but I can say that Zuko is very attentive and diligent in his marital duties." She could feel the sly smile crossing her face.

"Really?" Suki asked. She wasn't unhappy with Sokka by any means but, well, a girl could be curious. "How many times have you two had sex in one night?"

"Define one night." Katara retorted back.

"All darkness, dawn doesn't really count." Suki countered.

"Three then, four if you count 'rising with the sun.'"

"Mm, Sokka and I did that once," Suki remembered.

"Ew, that's my brother!" Katara exclaimed hitting her lightly.

"So I can't talk to you about this? You're not the only one here you know." They both looked at everyone else in the circle.

Katara sighed, it was true. She had heard stories like these when she had come back from her world saving trip but could never contribute before. Now, however, she had information others wanted to know.

"Has he ever breathed fire when he climaxes?" Katara stared at the woman who asked the question. She was one of the older ones there and wouldn't have guessed she would ask or even want to know such a thing. Well, that's not true. Gran Gran has asked her point blank if Zuko was good in bed.

"Once, but not for reasons you would think," everyone looked at her, "spicy food." It had been a festival full of spicy delicacies that they had eaten way more than they should have. Apparently that meant that Zuko was more prone to breathing fire. She had been glad he was taking her from behind that time.

"I don't know if this happens to you," a younger woman Katara didn't really know began, "but when we get carried away sometimes my husband accidently bends water around us." That was why Katara didn't know her; she had come with those from the Northern Tribe.

"Not that I know of, but you should try being in a bath. At least for us its very," she paused trying to find the right word, "exciting," she added with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind."

There was giggling as the conversation continued. "I feel like everyone else is missing out because you'll never know what its like to have his hands be heated," Katara wisely commented.

"Really? He heats them?" Suki was intrigued. Maybe she could get Sokka to stick his in warm water…the next time they visit Kyoshi. The effect would probably be wasted here.

"Mmm, its amazing," Katara wanted to feel those hands on her now.

"There's this move he does with his tongue, when he's licking me-" one woman began.

"Wait, licking you where?" Another jumped in.

"You know, _licking_ you," the other woman still looked confused. "Don't tell me he's never licked your center."

The second blushed and looked down. "Once but he never did it again. I guess he didn't like it."

"See if you can get him to do it again and have him circle your nub with his tongue," the first paused thinking, "and maybe after a bath."

"Not just circling, flicking too," Katara added. She really liked it when Zuko did that. "Same when you're sucking him."

"You like that?" One asked.

"Why not? It's wonderful, seeing him come undone under you knowing you have this power over him," she purred.

They continued talking a little longer, their giggling increasing with the draining of their glasses.

"All right ladies, I have a Fire Lord to please. Its been fun," Katara said standing slightly shakily. She made her way back to her room thinking she knew a good way to warm her possibly grumpy firebender.

He had kindly left a lamp by the entrance to the room for her. She brought it over to the bedding with her, seeing Zuko curled on his left side and his hair barely visible from under the furs. She chuckled; she expected to find him like this. But she was drunk and now horny and she wanted to play.

She stripped to her under wrappings (another thing she learned, he loved taking them off her) and crawled under the furs next to him.

"Zuko," she purred into his ear. "Zzzuuukkooo, wake up. I know how to make you warm." She gently bit his ear.

He stirred at that. He hadn't really been asleep; he was waiting for her to come back. This was a pleasant surprise. He rolled on to his back as she tried to climb on to him. She managed to wriggle herself on top of him, rubbing her hands over his covered chest. "You're wearing too many close lover," she chided reaching for the ties on his shirt.

"Mmm, what brought this on, " he asked running his hands up her legs to rest on her ass. She got moved up to get his shirt off and then settled back down to start paying distinct attention to the spot right below his right ear that made him shiver.

She paused her kissing and licking to mummer on his skin "girl talk." He had a good idea what that meant and didn't know if he could look at some of the women tomorrow. Especially Suki. But those thoughts left his mind as she began to trail her kisses from that spot along his chin and finally landing on his lips. She, for lack of a better word, attacked his mouth with hers, her tongue immediately invading and dueling with his. She moaned as he tried to gain control of the kiss but knew he lost when she began to wriggle closer to his growing erection. He growled into her mouth in response.

Katara was blissfully happy. Her nipples were getting harder by the second and she could feel her lower wrapping getting wet.

She pulled back from the kiss to get air, mewling as his hands moved to lower to stroke her inner thighs. She moved to rub her nose against her in an affectionate nuzzle before claiming his mouth again. This time he was ready and forced her tongue back into her mouth, taking all the control he needed and moving one hand up to find the end of her upper wrappings.

"You're wearing more than I am now," he commented finding the end. He quickly unwrapped her breasts, finding her nipples hard for him. His other hand moved to join the first and began teasing her nipples with pinches and flicks. "More Zuko," Katara moaned. He smirked; she was a needy little thing tonight. He heated his hands the way she liked and moved his head down to claim her right nipples, sucking and nipping at the hard nub. Katara moaned loudly and began rubbing her center over him fiercely.

"Zuko," she whined, this was too much, she wanted him pounding into her. "Zuko, enough, I want you inside me."

"You're greedy tonight," he growled as he shoved off her lower wrappings and the hand that wasn't still playing with her breast snaked down to stroke her. "And wet, Spirits Katara you're wet."

"I'm horny Zuko! Take off your pants and fuck me!" She commanded.

"As my lady wishes," as he some how managed to yank his pants off too. He reclaimed her mouth and wrestled her on to her back. She whimpered at being on the bottom now, but soon got her revenge as her own hand grasped his erection. "You're going to slowly," she scolded as she stroked him.

It was his turn to moan. Her touch was madding right now, alternating between feather light strokes and harder jerks. He grabbed her hand, noticed her other one was moving to replace the one he held before grabbing both in one hand. "Now, now, if you keep doing that I can't fuck you," he chided, burring his head in the side of her neck.

"Then get to it," she bucked. She kind of liked this, having her hands held above her head by him. She wasn't going to tell him this now, of course, but she would save this information for later.

He ran his cock along her slit, getting himself ready to pound her. There was no warning as him impaled himself to the hilt in her. She moaned loudly, jerking her hips to make him move.

"You want to be fucked, you got it. And I want you to scream my name," he whispered in her ear as he set a hard pace.

Katara moved her hips in a rhythm to match his. This was what she wanted, this hard taking. She clenched her muscles around him and he growled at her, moving faster. He shifted his angle slightly and he was hitting that sweet spot inside her that made her cry out.

"Louder," he commanded and she was soon letting herself go.

"Zuko!" She screamed as she came, her inner muscles contracting around him. He didn't slow down at all, even with her milking him. He was close, but not close enough. He released her arms to use his hands to move her legs to his shoulder, getting a better angle to fuck her. She screamed again, sensitive from her orgasm and quickly building to another peak.

"Katara, so good," he panted, his pace getting more erratic as she started clenching again. This time she didn't have the ability to scream his name, she just screamed as she came harder than before. Her second orgasm triggered his as he gave a last few hard thrusts into her.

He helped her remove her legs from his shoulders as they both settled into a post-orgasmic sweaty heap under the furs. He rolled onto his back and pulled her to rest on his chest, stroking her hair. He sweetly kissed her head before murmuring "I feel much warmer now," and drifting off into a happy sated sleep and Katara quickly followed his example.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review, because they are awesome! One word reviews are just as awesome as any!


End file.
